


Misery

by Anonymous



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Eye Gouging, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Parody, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It doesn't matter what you do to me. It won't make her love you." Raoul would do anything to save Christine, even if it means submitting his body to unspeakable torture... But is everything as it seems?
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> actual warnings in the tags. but meta warning here: if you're looking for another 'erik is violently obsessed with raoul and not christine' vicomte whump fic, turn away right now. I mean it. this is not going the way you want it to. this is only written on anon to keep it mysterious for now
> 
> hint: the twist is in the title and the tags (and some more twists not in the tags because that gives the whole fic away)

Raoul would do anything to save her, no matter the cost to his body or soul. And it hurt. It hurt so badly. He grit his teeth and triumphed over the pain- think of her, think of her smile, her freedom- and it would be worth it. He would give himself to the monster if it meant her freedom. He would look into that gruesome face, its features scrunched in grief, and be prepared to face a lifetime of torment if only _he_ would let her go.

Raoul felt the blood on his hands. He smeared it into golden hair and groaned. His hips moved in unison with the hot body beside him, a prison of the flesh.

"Are you satisfied?" the young man said, holding back tears, "seeing me brought to this?"

He cried out. Anything for her. He would do anything. But the monster's cold heart would not allow him to answer. All Raoul heard were _his_ angry moans. He hated that noise. Of course _he_ wouldn't even allow Raoul to feel like a human being, to hear another man's words. He was only a toy, a doll to be broken. 

"I won't give you the pleasure," he said, "you'll have to break me."

He spat out the blood in his mouth, defiantly onto that malformed face. But he would rather live in a nightmare with that monster than allow him to haunt Christine's dreams any longer. He only prayed that she was safe, that his suffering meant her happiness in the end. His captor shifted, and laughing dryly, Raoul looked to his bruised wrists.

"Yes, but how can you break me more than you already have?"

Blood. Sweat. Tears. Cum. And broken skin. That was all Raoul knew now and a night had not even passed. How was he to survive another day? His fingers dug into the rough rope. He would have to hold on. For her, for Christine. She was the reason he hadn't yet broken under the torture. Again, he was on his knees, the monster inside his mouth, forcing his tongue to touch _his_ vile trappings.

When it came out, Raoul fell to the ground coughing. He felt so weak. Perhaps the monster had won. But as long as she was out of reach, there was no victor here. 

"It doesn't matter what you do to me," he gasped. "It won't make her love you."

He pulled himself up, ready for another beating, for another torture- BUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. 

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the object in the dark, a thin silver case vibrating in the shadows. _He_ saw it too. In an instant, the monster flung himself away from Raoul and one way or another, touched the phone before the young man could reach.

"Erik?" a voice said through static, gruff and male, "Erik, where the fuck are you? I've been trying to reach you all night. We had that meeting with-"

"Firmin! Firmin, help me-"

"What?"

"I was in an accident- now I'm- you have to get me out of here!"

"Where? Where are you? Erik, what's-"

Raoul put a hand over the monster's mouth. He slid the call off, the demon still yelling for "Firmin" behind his palm. Raoul slammed his skull against the floor, a resounding crack echoing through the air. And the monster fell still.

XXX

Erik imagined himself thrashing against the young man's grip, but more likely than not, he was just lying limply as Raoul dragged him through the house. He did a lot of that nowadays. His head hurt.

_"You didn't tell me people would actually come to this," he says to Amir._

_His agent shrugs. Amir adjusts his tie first, then Erik's. "What do you think bestseller means? People bought the book."_

_"And they loved it," Firmin adds to his right, dressed for a day at the Met and not some small booksigning at the Girys' local bookstore. "Remember to thank your publisher- me."_

_The night actually passes rather nicely. People stare at his mask, white and cut diagonally across his face, but Erik's just thankful nobody asks about it._

_"I was a lonely child," he tells them at the Q &A, "didn't have a lot of friends- well, any friends. So I made one up. Her name was Christine."_

_He holds up the jacket of the book, CHRISTINE printed across the top in big bold letters. "And now it feels like she's the real one. Writing her was like falling in love, so maybe it's a good thing she's not real. I doubt I would have handled it well. Besides, she's in love with Raoul."_

_A woman in the front row raises her hand. "Will you ever write a book about Raoul?"_

_"I've considered it. But he wouldn't be able to exist on his own, not without Christine."_

Erik felt the rope around his wrists, wondering how long they'd been tied together. His hands were numb, the circulation cut off long ago. He wished his legs were numb. He knew the left was burnt in the crash- and he felt the burns every time he tried to move it. Raoul had removed the broken glass from that one and plugged the wound up, but he hadn't sewn it. And now it was bleeding again, leaving a pool of red wherever Erik went.

And the right leg... 

_"And who should I make it out to?" Erik asks, flipping open the latest copy of Christine to appear before him. He clicks the pen, ready to sign off._

_"Raoul... de Chagny."_

_Erik looks up. The young man standing in front of him does bear a striking resemblance to the character- flawless skin, sun-colored hair, sky blue eyes and a boyish charm. Erik can't help smiling._

_"You ought to play him in the film." Heaven knows Firmin's been going on and on about the movie deal. "So is that really what you want me to write? What's your real name, kid?"_

_"Raoul. That really is my name."_

_Well, that's possible. Erik signs his name, makes it out to Raoul, and shares a quiet goodbye with the handsome young man. Later, Amir tells him that Raoul never left._

_"Guy's been standing outside the window for an hour," is what he says. But Erik doesn't think much of it._

The bat came down on his ribs, already battered to hell and back. Erik cried out. Raoul swung again, letting it land on his right leg this time, the limb so swollen and twisted that Erik's surprised he still has it. He twisted away, trying to avoid the blows, but Raoul was quick to pull him back. The young man's hand covered his mouth again, fingers digging past swollen lips and into the ripped tongue, from where he'd bitten. Erik tried to bite, drawing blood from Raoul's hand. Raoul made a noise of pain, and released him.

Erik fell again, straight onto his shattered ribs. He yelled, a noise of such agony he had no idea he could even produce it. Raoul was coming towards him, his body nude and chiseled, like a model. Was he a model? But it wasn't the time to let his pain cloud his mind.

"What do you want from me?" Erik groaned, "what the fuck do you want?"

Raoul knelt before him, carding his hands through Erik's wisps of hair. He'd lost the wig in the crash, probably. 

"I just want to know she's safe," the man said brokenly. He was weeping. Erik almost felt bad for him before he remembered that was the same face Raoul made when he- Erik felt sick.

"Who's safe?" he rasped.

"Christine. I'll let you do anything if you swear to leave her be."

_Firmin has another meeting. And Amir has to watch the kid for the rest of the night. Erik knows Firmin's drawn to money like a moth to flame and that Amir's been a wreck since his divorce with Mrs. Khan. It's not exactly good for the environment, but they leave in separate cars anyway. When the Girys close shop, Amir tells them to watch out for the blond guy. And then- what happens next is a blur._

_It's a little past midnight when Erik leaves. He's tired and he's not sure if Ayesha's scratched up his bed tonight. It'd be nice to put his phone on silent and sleep in for the next day. It's not like his mother's going to call him. He snorts. He'll go home and answer all their calls tomorrow, and maybe argue with the editor about his next deadline. He's thinking of all this when he turns at the intersection. In the flash of headlights, he sees a shape: the man from the book signing._

_Erik steers, rapidly trying to avoid hitting the boy. The next thing he knows is a blur of pain and fire. He's on the ground, blood in his mouth and smoke in his eyes. Then it all goes black._

"Christine's not real!" Erik shot back, trying and failing to hide the pain in his voice. "Fuck, I made her up, kid!"

"It doesn't matter what you say," Raoul spat, "she won't submit to you."

"What are you-"

Erik looked down, shuffling backwards as Raoul parted his legs. Not again, no, no- "Stop that!"

"I would die for her."

He screamed.

_Erik wakes up groaning, someone bobbing above him. When the pain subsides, he stares ahead, wondering if he'd had too much to drink. Raoul- the kid from the signing- is sitting on his cock, stroking and riding it. He's completely bare, and to Erik's horror, he realizes that he's also been stripped. His wrists are bound to the bed post, and the fire on his body tells him he didn't imagine the crash. Blood trickles into his eyes._

_"What are you," he wheezes, only now registering the violation, "get off me."_

_"I won't break so easily," Raoul- is that even his name?- says, "not for you."_

_"Then get off me!"_

_He cries when Raoul's teeth sink into his shoulder, blood spurting out._

Raoul wouldn't stop, his energy impressive enough to make Erik almost cry out in awe. But the pain consumed him. Raoul penetrated and thrust and just wouldn't stop. Raoul pressed his head down, his agonized voice pleading, "Don't hurt her. Hurt me. Just hurt me."

The blood seeped from his leg. And from behind. 

"She's not real," Erik muttered, "she's not real."

He bled on.

_"Are you satisfied? Seeing me brought to this?" Raoul asks, on the verge of tears._

_Erik lies on the bed, hands bound behind his back, too dizzy to speak. He's sure he has a concussion. He wonders if he still has his leg. And his chest, his chest. Raoul climbs over him again, pressing his mouth to his cock. Get off me, get off me. But Raoul hears nothing. When his mouth lets go, his bottom comes down, riding until his own blood is drawn. When Erik begs until his voice breaks, Raoul relents. Then he takes Erik's mouth in his own, biting until blood slips out._

_"I won't give you the pleasure," Raoul declares, spitting Erik's blood on his face. Raoul comes up behind him and stabs his opening from behind. "You'll have to break me."_

_Erik moans. Stop, stop, he begs. The second Raoul releases, Erik ignores all the wetness and tries to sit up. He tumbles down. He hits the floor. And when he looks up, Raoul's grabbed a baseball bat._

_"Yes, but how can you break me more than you already have?" Raoul kneels, glancing at Erik's bruised wrists._

_"Wait, Raoul, Raoul, don't-"_

_The bat comes down. He doesn't know how many times Raoul strikes his good leg or his head and chest, only that he for whatever reason, just now remembers he has no mask. Is it his face? Is that why Raoul's doing this? And when he thinks it's finally over, Raoul forces himself upon him again. Then Raoul falls to the ground after his climax, gasping and heaving._

_"It doesn't matter what you to do me. It won't make her love you."_

_But all Erik can concentrate on by then is his pile of clothes in the corner- Raoul hadn't discarded them. And in the pocket of his pants, he sees his phone. Firmin's meeting should be over..._

Raoul slammed his head against the wall. When he slipped, too weak to moan, the young man's weight fell upon his chest. Erik groaned, ribs protesting as Raoul straddled their cage, his legs squeezing around Erik's sides.

"She'll never be yours," Raoul said, "no matter what you do to me."

"Raoul, Raoul," Erik pleaded, white hot pain blazing across his vision, "I won't touch- her- okay? You won, you can let me go..."

"I know you'll never release me." Raoul cupped his face, thumb digging into the malformed flesh beneath his right eye. "You want me here, suffering as you have in the dark. But as long as she can live in the light, I'll be your slave."

The thumb was coming alarmingly close to his eye. Erik braced himself. "Raoul, please, you have my word- Christine- Christine's fine."

"For her, I'll endure anything."

"Raoul!"

The thumb dug in, pressing into iris and white as blood filled one side of his vision. Erik heard himself gasp and cry out, tears mingling with blood as Raoul pulled his finger out. The pain seared into his head, momentarily blinding him of all thought. He was going to die here. And Raoul was going to make it slow, all in the name of his own book. Firmin would love that headline. 

_"Erik!"_

XXX

Raoul felt a blow to his head, a vase shattering across his skull. Body suddenly numbed, he fell to the ground with a shudder. Someone ran past him and as he weakly twisted to look, he saw a man fly to the monster's side. More men followed from behind, dressed in blue. Blue and red lights flashed in the dark.

"Amir," _he_ said through a face of blood, "how did you-"

The man called Amir gathered his captor into his arms, "CCTV. And Firmin. I told you about that guy."

"Now- now's not the time for I-told-you-sos... shit, he thinks Christine's real-"

"Erik-"

"He- he thinks he's Raoul, and- oh, oh..."

"Get the stretcher in here!" another voice shouted, female.

"He thinks I'm the phantom," the monster said, "the villain- I- Amir, get me out of here."

Raoul felt handcuffs lock his wrists and hands lift him up. This was another one of the monster's tricks. He braced himself for the tortures to come. He looked at the monster again, so pathetic and hideous in the dark. How much of himself had he lost to _him_? His captor doubled over in Amir's hold, retching onto the floor as more of those shadowy figures stepped in. 

No, perhaps this was his rescue. Christine had found out and she'd sent for him. Raoul would escape this hell at last, escape _him_ , and soon he'd be reunited with her as they locked that monster away. _He_ was no threat anymore. Amir had stepped away, his hands covered in blood.

"Erik, it's going be okay," the man said, "it's going to be okay."

The figures placed _him_ upon a stretcher. Raoul watched them take the monster out. Never again would he hurt Christine, never again would he torment Raoul. And as they lead him out of the house, Raoul wept from relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey based on "Misery" by Stephen King, the book about the author who has a car accident in front of the house of his #1 fan. 
> 
> honestly just wrote this because I've seen a lot of "erik loses it and tries to kill everyone" and "christine loses it and tries to kill everyone" but never "raoul loses it and tries to kill everyone" (but not in a bashing way and I hope this phic doesn't feel that way! it's just giving some dark!raoul representation). also stumbled on a lot of erik/raoul phics that followed this plotline so why not do the opposite and make a parody of it. gotta add some diversity to dark ER phics
> 
> if you made it this far, hope you liked it


End file.
